Stories: Battle of Twins
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & BoltBlizard Plot Molly and Polly, despite being two mischievous girls, have always been very good twins who get along very well. However, even the closest of siblings have fights from time to time. But these two girls take the definition of sibling fights to a whole new level! They've turned their little disagreement into a full war that involves all of Echo Creek. Will the gang be able to stop these two girls before their differences cause the destruction of the entire city? Cast * Neptune * Nepgear * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Beta * Blitz * Captain Red Shell ** Coconut Crab ** Gary Guppy ** Blowy ** Starry *Hat Kid *Candlehead *Red Spoon *Molly *Polly *Bright Spark *Twi-bot *Fork-bot *King Squidmir *Squidmo *Tentacles *Shine Fabric *Dark Shadow *Black Gem *Eddie the Eel Story One seemingly peaceful morning in Echo Creek, the gang is enjoying a relaxing time at the park together. *Neptune: What a lovely day! Huh, fellas? *Beta: You have no idea. *Blitz: Yeah, uh, that. Needed this. *Nepgear: 'Needed this' or not, just enjoy it and don't shove it in other people's faces - just because. We get you can enjoy this, but come on. *Beta: I wish I could have said that, but oh well. Can't win 'em all... *Blast: It's just a wonderful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, the breeze is blowing. *Tommy: And I have ice cream! (seen eating an ice cream cone) *Blast: And Tommy has ice cream. Right... *Alice: Yeah, It's a pretty nice day. *Boulder: And it's even better when you're with the people you care about. (looks at Neptune) *Neptune: Oh, I'll give you something to care about alright. (joking laughter) *Beta: Whoa, chill out. *Neptune: Take a joke, Beta! *Beta: Eh, nah. I'm not really a jokes person. I'm just lacking breaks from action these days, I'm trying to enjoy this and not snap at someone's ears. *Nepgear: Well, you failed. *Boulder: Yup. *Tommy: This ice cream is the best! *Alice: I'd say this day is the best. Suddenly, the gang hears lots of noise coming from the city. The sounds of machines, citizens yelling for help, and buildings collapsing into pieces. *Blitz: The heck is going on over there? Sounds like machines and madness! *Tommy: Do you think it could mean villains? *Blast: Sounds very likely. I think we should go check it out. *Beta: Now I feel cheated out of free time... fine... *Neptune: Alright! Let's go! The gang goes into town. The first thing they see are two huge machines firing at each other, while wrecking buildings around them. *Blitz: Geez, what's this? The demolition team? *Nepgear: No, can't be. They seem to be after each other. *Blast: That's odd. Two huge machines attacking each other? *Alice: Something pretty strange is going on, no doubt. *Captain Red Shell: I suggest we go take a closer look at the situation. *Beta: And hopefully avoid being turned into pancakes in the process. *Blitz: Yeah, I'm not gonna lie, I fear how mad these can get, but... Might as well see what's going on closer. *Captain Red Shell: Let's proceed with caution. *Neptune: OK then - I think it's best we do juuust that. The gang goes up closer to the machines, and as they get closer, they start to hear voices coming from inside the machines. Strangely enough, the voices sound like two little girls arguing with each other. *Blitz: ...Are those kids? Girls, perhaps? *Beta: Sounds it, but I don't remember hearing these two before. *Blast: Wait a moment... I think I recognize those voices... *Alice: Are those... Molly & Polly!? *Beta: Sorry, who? *Neptune: Yeah, uh, mind filling in the gaps? *Blast: Oh yeah, sorry. Those two are Dr. Zack's nieces. They're just as problematic as he is. *Alice: You do know who Dr. Zack is, right? *Nepgear: ...I think. *Blast: Evil scientist who's always trying to kill me with his superpowered beings so he can conquer the world. *Alice: Makes huge dangerous bases. *Tommy: And always manages to escape. *Blitz: Oh, him? And you're saying those two are related to the guy? *Beta: Yeah, I assume he made those machines for them, too, or something. *Alice: They're his nieces. *Blast: But knowing Dr. Zack, he didn't make these machines for them to fight each other. *Boulder: Knowing those twins, they probably just got into their uncle's lab and took them. *Tommy: Why would they be fighting each other, though? They usually get along really well with each other. *Neptune: Family squabbles. *Nepgear: Happens all the time. *Blast: Makes sense. Heh, Dr. Zack won't be happy when he learns that his nieces have been using his machines for this. Blast flies up to the cockpits of the machines. * Blast: Hey girls, cut it out! You're making a mess of the city. * Molly: Shut up! This doesn't have anything to do with you! * Polly: Yeah, get lost! One of them shoots a missile at Blast, causing him to fall back to the gang. * Alice: Blast, are you ok? * Blast: (dizzy) Yeah, I'll be ok. I just need to rest a while... * Beta: But they say it has nothing to do with us, huh... So it must be just them two going at each other over something. * Neptune: But at this rate, it's gonna be the coolest mechanical showdown yet! Woo hoo! * Blitz: As fond I am of the idea, I don't think if a good idea to let big robots like those out into city streets. And that's coming from a guy who knows machinery and technology as it is. * Nepgear: Seconded. * Alice: Yeah. If we don't stop them, they'll destroy the entire city in their fight. * Molly: You know what!? I declare war! * Polly: War? * Molly: Yes, war! I'll take over the west side of Echo Creek and make everyone there help me against you. * Polly: Oh yeah? I'll take over the east side of Echo Creek and beat you up with anything I find there! * Molly: Fine! * Polly: Fine! Both machines head to different sides of the city. *Blitz: ...Eeyup, looks like they're at each other. *Beta: Pssh. I like how that went from city fight to 'I'm out to get stuff and THEN deal with you'. *Alice: Yeah, that was unexpected. *Blast: Wait, did they say they're gonna take over both halves of the city!? *Boulder: Yeah, they did. *Beta: Something tells me this could get bad... Do we split up as well to keep tabs on them? *Neptune: I dunno - but we saw the whole darned thing, and heck knows how outlandish this'll get! *Blitz: OK, hold on, are we 'expected' to sit by and let this roll by? ...I mean, this 'is' Echo Creek, but really? *Alice: I suggest we split up into two teams. Each team should focus on one of the twins. *Nepgear: OK, but who should go where? *Blast: Ok, let's do this. Alice, Tommy, Boulder, Neptune and Nepgear will come with me. Captain Red Shell, take Beta & Blitz with your team. *Captain Red Shell: Agreed. *Gary Guppy: Let's do it! *Beta: Alright! *Neptune: Let's get to work! *Blast: Yeah! The two teams split up. Blast's team heads to the west side of the city to stop Molly, while Captain Red Shell's team heads to the east side of the city to stop Polly. As they begin heading off to do just that, Hat Kid and Candlehead were nearby, only to stumble across the wrecked buildings in the rampaging machines's wake. *Hat Kid: ...The heck? *Candlehead: Well, I think we found our culprits... Those giant machines. *Hat Kid: Mm hm. And something tells me they're pretty mad at each other. I dunno. I just tried to listen in. *Candlehead: I mean, let's make like they did and split up. Cover both ends. *Hat Kid: Oooor we could just sideline this whole incident. *Candlehead: ...Naaah. *Hat Kid: OK, death wish it is. You head east. *Candlehead: Okie dokie! *begins running towards the east* *Hat Kid: Huh. And I thought I was easily swayed. *begins running up any two close-by buildings and then begins to float down towards the west via her umbrella* Meanwhile, Dark Shadow and Black Gem come into the scene, and see the destroyed buildings. * Dark Shadow: This isn't good. * Black Gem: Two giant machines fighting each other? Now that's something you don't see every day. * Dark Shadow: We must terminate this conflict immediately for the sake of the city. * Black Gem: Are you sure? I really intended to go get some jewels. * Dark Shadow: We can do that later. For now, let's focus on the task at hand. I'll go to the west, and you go to the east. We'll keep in contact with these walkie-talkies. * Black Gem: Got it. Let's get this over with. Dark Shadow and Black Gem separate and go after the twins as well. Meanwhile, the team that has Blast, Tommy, Alice, Boulder, Neptune and Nepgear is heading towards the west, where Molly was going to. *Neptune: I mean, the good thing about these trails of destruction at least shows us where we're going. *Nepgear: I guess that's true. *Boulder: Yup. *Blast: Molly can't be far from here. Let's keep going. *Nepgear: Right. Let's finish what has started. They hear Molly's voice coming from... Bright Spark's lab? *Neptune: ...Do you hear that? *Hat Kid: *above them, just descending down* Yeah. *Nepgear: Where'd you come from- *Hat Kid: I highly suggest silence as we listen in. *Blast: Huh? Who is this? *Alice: I have no idea. *Hat Kid: ...Oh, yeah, sorry. Um. How does one do introductions without a name? *Nepgear: Can we just call you Hat Kid or something? *Neptune: Whatever works? *Hat Kid: Yeah, I guess. *shrugs* *Alice: So... Hat Kid? *Blast: Oh, yeah. I'm Blast, she's Alice, he's Tommy, and he's Boulder. *Tommy: Hi! *Boulder: What's up? *Hat Kid: *looks up to her hat* ...That. *Neptune: OK, no, be serious. *Hat Kid: Well, I thought I'd take a peek for myself at what's going on at one end of this giant cat and mouse game. *Alice: Well, apparently one of the twins is in Bright Spark's lab. *Tommy: What could she be doing there, though? I don't think Bright Spark will want to join her team. *Neptune: Why else? To get some help with the problem anyways. *Hat Kid: Let's see what we can pick up, hm? *Blast: Ok then! Let's go! *Alice: We must be cautious though. If one villain is dangerous enough, two is even worse. We can't let them see us. *Hat Kid: Hm, stealthy procedure... Think... How does one stay hidden... No less spread it to multiple people... Think... *Nepgear: ...Eavesdropping is best done when you're not even in view anyways. Probably best we cover that first. (Under Construction) Category:Stories by Redfork2000 Category:Stories by BoltBlizard Category:Stories